headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Addison
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Doctor Lisa Addison | film = | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = Computer programmer | race = | gender = | base of operations = The Hive, Raccoon City | known relatives = Matt Addison Brother; Mutated into the Nemesis Tyrant. | status = | born = | died = 2002 | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Heike Makatsch }} Lisa Addison is a fictional computer programmer and a supporting character featured in the Resident Evil film series. Played by actress Heike Makatsch, she appeared in the 2002 feature film version of Resident Evil. Biography Lisa Addison was a young woman in her mid-twenties with blonde hair who worked at the Umbrella Corporation. She was the sister of an anti-corporation activist named Matt. Lisa shared her brother's crusade to bring down entities who thought they were above the law, and only joined Umbrella so she could help to expose their more unsavory endeavors. Lisa was assigned to work at a top-secret underground genetics facility called the Hive just outside Raccoon City. She worked in Section 6, on Level 7. She began conspiring with a security agent named Alice, who promised to aid her in bringing down the company. Alice promised to help her bypass all of the security and surveillance, but it was up to Lisa to steal a sample of the deadly T-Virus contagion. Alice warned her that if they went through with this, it would come at a great cost. What neither of them realized was that Alice's partner and "husband" Spence Parks had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Taking a cue from Alice's idea, he used his own credentials to sneak into the Hive and steal a sample himself, which he intended to sell on the black market. He then released another sample into the open air, contaminating the entire facility. The T-Virus affected everyone, including Lisa, turning them all into flesh-eating zombies. When Matt Addison lost contact with Lisa, he came to the Hive in search of her. He met Alice and later discovered that she was Lisa's secret contact. Matt made his way to Lisa's office, but when he encountered her, he saw that she was now one of the undead. Lisa lunged at him, but Alice came up behind her and clubbed her with a sharp paper weight, killing her. Resident Evil (2002) Notes & Trivia * The character is unique to the continuity of the Resident Evil film series and does not have a counterpart in the video game series by Capcom. * As her brother Matt Addison was operating under fake credentials, he may have been using a fake identity as well, which calls the validity of Lisa's surname into question. In the film, the character is addressed only as Lisa. Her Umbrella badge ID lists her as BR, Lisa. * Along with Alice and Spence Parks, Lisa is the only other character to appear in both the main story and in flashback. * Of all the zombies presented in Resident Evil, Lisa Addison was probably the least repulsive. * Lisa Addison had Level 7 security clearance at the Hive. Her Umbrella Corporation ID number was 284-LA. * Playing the role of Lisa Addison is German actresses Heike Makatsch's first work in an American film. See also External Links * * References Category:2002/Character deaths Category:Computer programmers Category:Characters with biographies